


[ART] In Time

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: This is what would have happened if Stakar came in time to save Yondu after Ego's destruction. I really needed that Fix-It.





	[ART] In Time

**Author's Note:**

> The very nice [HaviCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HaviCat/pseuds/HaviCat/works) has also written a Fix-It inspired by this picture <3 I can't say how happy I am about that, please check it out here: [Redemption's on your mind (when you think about me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11524440)

[ ](http://profdrlachfinger.tumblr.com/post/161362633220/yondu-udonta-stakar-ogord-guardians-of-the)


End file.
